Nightingale
by Yu-B
Summary: Edward est tout pour son petit frère: son aîné, son soutien, son rêve...


Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur**_ FMA_**. En grande fan d'Idea, je me suis permise de retranscrire l'un de ses doujinshis, _**Nightingale**. _Je tiens à vous prévenir que le doujinshi à été traduit de l'anglais par... bah moi, et que la merveilleuse langue d'England n'est pas ma tasse de thé. **Aussi il se peut qu'il y ait un énorme contresens entre ce qu'a voulu raconter Idea et ce que j'en ai compris**. On va donc dire que cette fic est basée sur le doujinshi et que toutes erreurs possibles sont le fruit de mon étrange imagination. Comme ça tout le monde est content. Si le lien vers l'oeuvre originale vous tente, dites-le moi, je vous le passerai volontiers. Malgré le fait que le doujinshi n'ai pas indiqué de chiffre exact, j'ai mis cette fic en M, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

J'espère être à la hauteur de mon entreprise, car Idea est vraiment un génie en la matière. **_FMA_** est toujours l'oeuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Nightingale**

_**J'ai froid.**_

_**Je tremble.**_

_**J'ai mal.**_

_**Je suffoque.**_

_**J'ai froid.**_

_**J'ai froid.**_

_- Ed…Ed!_

_L'enfant était recroquevillé sous la couverture jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il était transi de froid, sa toux était grasse et sa voix cassée par la mauvaise grippe qu'il avait attrapé quelques jours plus tôt. La fièvre l'avait terrassé de fatigue, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte._

_- uuuh…*tousse*…Ed…Edward…_

_**Quand j'avais encore mon corps, je tombais très souvent malade.**_

_Appelant inlassablement son frère aîné dans son demi-sommeil, le jeune garçon retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes de douleur. Tousser lui donnait l'impression de se crever les poumons._

_- Je me sens tellement mal…*tousse*…J'ai si froid…Edward…_

_- Alphonse._

_De là où il était, l'enfant ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une paire de pieds. Des pieds d'enfant. C'était Edward. Son grand frère se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, masquant la lumière venant du couloir avec son corps. L'ombre qu'il projetait semblait s'allonger volontairement à l'infini pour toucher le lit où se trouvait son cadet. Alphonse n'en croyait pas ses yeux: « Edward…? »._

_- Chut! - son frère porta un doigt à ses lèvres, intimant l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit - il referma la porte le plus doucement possible - Mamie va t'entendre. -il s'approcha du lit et se pencha en avant, ses mèches blondes pendaient vers le bas, se balançant légèrement contre ses joues - Comment te sens-tu?_

_- J'ai si froid…_

_L'aîné esquissa un sourire: « Je peux te prendre dans mes bras si tu veux. »._

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin!_

_- Bon, comme tu veux. - le blond fit la moue et se retourna près à quitter la chambre du malade boudeur, mais une main lui attrapa subitement le poignet._

_- S'il te plait…ne t'en vas pas._

_- Mais… (sa main est froide comme de la glace)._

_- C'est ok, prends-moi dans tes bras…*tousse*_

_Alphonse aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour que son frère reste auprès de lui. Edward sourit et souleva la couverture, se glissant dans le lit au côté de son cadet: « Désolé si ton lit grince. »._

- _Ed, tu es pieds nus. Mamie t'as déjà dit de mettre des chaussons._

_Vraiment…son frère jouait avec sa santé. _

_- Voilà…là tu n'as plus froid? - Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, au-dessus de la couverture. Les deux enfants étaient pelotonnés dans l'immense lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Alphonse sourit à son tour, soulagé: « Oui. J'ai chaud maintenant. »._

_**Quand j'avais encore mon corps, je tombais souvent malade.**_

_**Et quand mon grand frère était là, je me sentais automatiquement apaisé.**_

_Alphonse s'endormit paisiblement, sous le regard attendrit de son aîné._

_**Quand Edward me prenait dans ses bras, j'étais bien.**_

* * *

Le soleil se levait paisiblement sur la capitale d'Amestris. Central se préparait à vivre une nouvelle journée. La rosée du matin brillait sous les premiers rayons. Dans une chambre d'hôtel, un jeune homme se réveillait. Il avait dormit profondément la nuit dernière. Encore embués de sommeils, ses yeux ambres semblaient chercher quelque chose dans la pièce vide.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'armure de son frère apparut, portant un plateau où reposait un bol fumant d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur: « Ah, tu es réveillé. ».

- Al…- Edward reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été malade hier soir, et il se sentait en meilleure force ce matin.

- Reste bien sagement assis. Je t'ai fais une soupe.

- Ok.

L'armure se pencha légèrement en avant, les creux du casque, pour les yeux, semblaient fixer intensément le blond qui s'étirait calmement, sa longue chevelure ondulant sur ses épaules.

- Comment te sens-tu? Je t'ai rarement vu aussi malade.

- La médecine a réellement fait des progrès. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. - il redressa la tête, troublé par le silence de son interlocuteur - Hum?

Alphonse resta interdit: « Tu ne te souviens pas? ».

Son frère le regarda, surpris: « Me souvenir de quoi? ».

- Non rien…

À cet instant, les yeux dorés d'Edward semblait chercher à percer les pensées de l'armure.

- …rien.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Central, la pluie aussi. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient furieusement sur les pavés des rues, tout était ruisselant d'eau. Un temps à ne pas mettre son nez dehors. Pourtant le colonel Roy Mustang n'avait pas hésité à s'aventurer sous l'averse quand il avait raccroché le téléphone. Ses pas résonnaient sinistrement sur le parquet. C'est dégoulinant d'eau qu'il entra en trombe dans la chambre d'hôtel des frères Elric. Ce fut Alphonse qui l'accueilli, visiblement paniqué: « Colonel! Désolé de vous faire venir si tard. ».

- Que se passe-t-il? - tout en s'approchant du lit, l'homme retint un hoquet de surprise. Edward Elric, le puissant alchimiste était recroquevillé sous les draps de son lit, essayant en vain de reprendre son souffle tout en appelant son frère: « Al… ».

* * *

- Il faut rendre ces livres à la bibliothèque, tu peux y aller?

Edward lança un regard à la petite pile d'ouvrages sagement posée sur le bureau: « Je ne peux pas, je dois aller voir le colonel. ».

- Quoi?

L'adolescent se retourna vers l'immense armure, pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu: « Hein? ».

- Pourquoi? - la voix de l'âme semblait tendue.

- De quoi? - le blond regarda sa montre et mit ses gants- Explique-toi vite, je vais pas tarder. Tel que je le connais il va encore me retenir pendant des heures! -qu'est-ce qu'il aimait se plaindre de cet impuissant quand les oreilles du brun étaient trop loin pour siffler.

Alphonse semblait soucieux, puis il redressa la tête d'un coup: « Bien, j'y vais. ». Ce fut au tour de son frère de prendre un drôle d'air, à quoi jouait-il tout d'un coup?

- Hein?

- Moi je vais voir le colonel, et toi tu vas rendre les livres à la bibliothèque.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? - décidément, Edward avait l'impression de participer à une drôle de discussion.

- Je… je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que vous restiez seuls ensemble. - serrant les poings, l'armure quitta la pièce, saluant rapidement son frère: « Bon… j'y vais. ».

Le Fullmetal n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications: « H…hey! Al! ».

_**Merde…**_

_**Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?**_

L'armure avait déjà disparu dans le couloir, le laissant seul. L'expression surprise d'Edward se changea en un air soucieux. Il se laissa lentement tomber sur le lit, l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Poussant un soupire, il baissa la tête vers le sol, ses mèches blondes cachant complètement son visage.

* * *

Le colonel posa doucement sa main sur le front de l'adolescent.

- Il est brûlant de fièvre. -le jeune homme respirait péniblement, toussait parfois d'une toux grasse, toujours en plein délire il appelait son frère, sa main de chair posée sur son épaule de métal.

Mustang continua son compte rendu: « Ses membres ont l'air endoloris. Il tousse beaucoup. Vous avez appelez un médecin? ».

L'armure, derrière lui avoua avec difficulté que son frère, buté, avait refusé de voir un médecin, et c'était pareil avec le médecin militaire du quartier général. Alphonse serra les poings: « Je crains le pire… ». L'état d'Edward ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire des reproches Alphonse.

- Désolé.

- Avez-vous quelques médicaments?

- Oui. On en a toujours avec nous. Mais il refuse de les prendre.

Le colonel fronça encore plus les sourcils, ses yeux noirs se plissaient: « Pourquoi l'as-tu écouté lui et son caractère de cochon! ». Soudain, il eut une idée.

- Alphonse, apporte-moi les médicaments et de l'eau.

Cet ordre sembla réveillé l'armure qui se précipita vers la trousse à pharmacie. Le soldat quant à lui prenait délicatement l'adolescent endormi sur ses genoux: « Ed, tu m'entends? ».

- _Le colonel vient d'appeler Edward par son prénom. _

Alphonse tendit les médicaments et le verre d'eau au colonel qui plaça les cachets sur la langue du malade. Il mit l'eau dans sa bouche et se pencha vers celle du blond. Posant ses lèvres sur celles de son subordonné il lui fit avaler les cachets sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte de rien, toussant faiblement lorsqu'il sentit dans son inconscience les cachets glisser dans sa gorge. L'armure, observa toute la scène sans rien dire. Figée.

Le colonel, tenant toujours Edward dans ses bras, réveilla le cadet en se remettant à parler: « Il a beaucoup transpiré. Il va falloir le changer. », joignant le geste à la parole il soulevait déjà le haut de l'adolescent, dévoilant un torse brûlant. Une immense main froide se posa sur celle du militaire: « Je vais m'en charger. ». Mustang regarda l'armure sans rien dire: « Ah. Très bien. ». Il recoucha le malade et remit son manteau: « J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Ed doit se reposer. Laisse-le dormir. Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème d'accord? ». Ça tenait presque de l'ordre. L'armure salua le colonel:

- Oui! Merci beaucoup colonel! Votre aide fut précieuse. - la voix semblait creuse.

_**Ça n'a pas de conséquence… Il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions…mais ça fait tellement mal.**_

_**Quand j'avais mon corps, je connaissais la sensation physique.**_

_**Et maintenant, même si ce n'est pas contre Edward.**_

_**Je hais ce corps sans aucune sensation.**_

_**Je ne peux plus rien ressentir à présent.**_

_**Le colonel, lui, connait ses sensations.**_

_**Oui, et le colonel n'y accorde aucune importance.**_

_**Colonel…**_

_**Je…**_

* * *

_** Qu'Edward garde tout en lui m'effraie…**_

L'adolescent sauta du train, soulagé de quitter définitivement le mauvais siège du wagon: « Et bien… nous voilà de retour à Central. ».

Il s'étira et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, sans lâchant sa valise.

- Ah zut. J'ai pas envie de le voir mais faut que je lui rende mon rapport. -il se mit à siffloter - La routine.

Il avança de quelques mètres mais réalisant que l'armure ne le suivait pas il se retourna: « Al? Y'a un problème? ».

Son frère semblait hésitant: « Tu ne… veux vraiment pas… voir le colonel? ». Sa question fut accueilli par une grimace.

- Pff! Il est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir!

- Ah! Ok! Donne-moi ton rapport, je lui rendrais à ta place.

- Pourquoi? - le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son petit frère - Pourquoi ce serait à toi de…

L'armure lui coupa la parole: « Va à l'hôtel, moi je vais voir le colonel. », il semblait pressé qu'Edward lui laisse son rapport. Ce dernier, justement, était étrangement silencieux, fixant l'armure il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Dis moi Al. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup… Il y a une raison que j'ignore pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je vois le colonel?

Son cadet fit non du casque: « Mai…n…non! », mal à l'aise il chercha ses mots: « C'est juste que… à chaque fois que tu te retrouves avec lui, vous passez votre temps à vous disputer… alors… ». La réponse sembla convaincre le blond qui fit la moue.

- Tu me traites comme un gosse! M'agace! -il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la gare - J'y vais.

- Mais… Ed!

L'alchimiste d'acier s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes avant de repartir, sans se retourner il assura à son frère que tout allait bien: « Al… ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. ».

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**_

L'armure vaincue ne put qu'acquiescer: « Ok. ».

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**_

_**Dis-le moi Edward.**_

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, près du quartier général le colonel Mustang accompagnait les frères Elric qui repartaient en vadrouille.

- Bon. Nous devons de nouveau quitter Central. On doit chercher de nouvelles infos sur la pierre. - Edward tenant sa valise, marchait devant. Suivit de près par son cadet. Le colonel se tenait juste derrière, l'air soucieux pour ses protégés: « Les garçons… Et si cette fois encore vous ne trouviez rien? Qu'allez-vous faire? Et puis… ».

Le blond tourna le visage vers son supérieur: « Vous n'y êtes pas encore… Ce n'est pas juste pour le travail… Il y a autre chose qui nous pousse à partir. ».

Mustang commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils: « Encore… ».

- Colonel… « _Les seuls moments où ne pouvons pas être jugés par les autres _». C'est faux. Et ce ne sera jamais vrai. - la tresse dorée fouettait le manteau rouge au grès des pas de l'alchimiste - Seule une personne dans la même situation est à même de comprendre ce que l'on peut ressentir.

- Vraiment? -Le colonel fixait le dos du jeune homme, comme le faisait son frère. Le regard ambre se porta quelques secondes sur l'armure avant de se retourner vers l'horizon.- De quoi veux-tu parler Ed?

Le vent commença à souffler, Edward se retourna vers les deux personnes derrière lui, ses mèches voletant autour de son visage. Il avait l'air songeur.

_**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu parles de moi?**_

_**Edward, à quoi penses-tu vraiment au fond?**_

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée, la pluie frappait contre les carreaux de la chambre. L'armure, ne pouvant pas dormir, regardait dehors. Attendant que le soleil se lève sur une nouvelle journée.

Une voix plaintive le sortit de ses pensées: « Al… ».

- Ah! Désolé!

Alphonse prit son frère dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit. Il posa le malade sur ses genoux.

- Je vais devoir te mettre des vêtements propres, Ed.

L'immense main souleva délicatement le haut trempé de sueur, Edward se remit à tousser. Il était dans un état pitoyable, inconscient dans les bras de l'armure, le haut remonté jusqu'à son menton.

- _Quand je te touche…c'est froid n'est-ce pas?_

Alphonse retira sa main du torse de son aîné. Ce dernier l'appelait toujours dans son sommeil.

- _… Je devrais peut-être suivre les conseils du colonel… _-Edward attrapa l'un des pics de l'épaule métallique, cherchant à se rapprocher de l'armure inconsciemment- _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je… je suis…_

_**Qu'importe où je me trouve, si Ed est là ça me suffit.**_

_**Je réalise que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ma jalousie.**_

_**Mais pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?**_

L'eau ruisselait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, on n'entendait rien à part le bruit des gouttes qui rencontrent les pavés de la rue.

_**Les bras, les jambes, tout ce qui comporte le corps.**_

_**Tout ce que je n'ai pas. S'il te plait… dis-moi.**_

_**Explique-moi ce que tu désires et je le chercherais pour toi.**_

_**Dis mon nom, appelle-moi et fais de moi la personne la plus chère à tes yeux.**_

Edward respirait difficilement dans les bras métalliques, les yeux fermés, son visage semblait plus innocent que lorsqu'il était réveillé.

* * *

_ Les deux enfants étaient l'un en face de l'autre, bien callés sous la couverture._

_- Tu n'as plus froid, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oui… Je n'ai plus froid. - Alphonse s'enformait déjà- Ne pars pas, s'il te plait._

_Son frère lui sourit: « Je suis là. »._

_Une cuvette remplie d'eau était posée sur la table de chevet. Le malade toussait, le regard embué par la fièvre. Il avait un tissu mouillé posé sur le front. Son corps était brûlant, mais il tremblait de froid. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, la lumière du couloir projeta l'ombre du visiteur sur le sol._

_- Al…_

_Le garçon avait les joues rouges, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes._

_- …ne t'approche pas… - Edward lança un regard bienveillant à son petit frère - … espèce d'idiot… ne t'inquiète pas…_

_**C'est comme… une remontée de souvenirs…**_

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours. C'était une nuit sans lune. Tout était sombre, seule la lumière de la chambre empêchait l'obscurité de régner sur la nuit.

Edward était à présent presque nu dans les bras de son frère, Alphonse avait retiré haut et pantalon, lui laissant uniquement son caleçon. La main froide se posa sur la joue de son frère, un doigt effleura les lèvres du blond. L'image du colonel embrassant Edward revint à l'esprit de l'armure.

- _Je ne peux pas faire ça moi…_

Il tenait toujours délicatement le visage de l'endormi. Son autre main empêchant le corps quasi inerte de tomber au sol. Edward se remit à tousser. Sa main automail se rapprocha de celle de son cadet qui le soutenait, les doigts métalliques agrippant ceux du gant froid de l'armure.

_- Il a froid parce que je le touche…_

- Al… - Edward souriait dans son sommeil - Al…

- Je suis désolé…

_**Pour devenir comme ça…**_

La main qui caressait le visage du jeune homme glissa doucement vers le bas-ventre. Le malade se mit à gémir, la main en acier essayait en vain de retenir celle du cadet qui retirait à présent le caleçon, dévoilant totalement sa nudité.

- Je veux juste te réchauffer… Edward.

- Ah! uuuh. Al!

Son corps tremblait, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau. La main d'Alphonse allait et venait sur le sexe de son frère qui gémissait de plus en plus.

- Al…!

_**Tout cela me trouble car j'ignore ce qu'on peut en ressentir.**_

_**Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'Edward n'ai plus jamais froid.**_

L'adolescent avait à présent les yeux entrouverts, il essayait en vain de reprendre son souffle de plus en plus chaotique, serrant les dents il posa sa main sur celle de l'armure, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. Ladite armure était toujours profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

- Voilà, comme ça tu n'auras plus jamais froid.

_**Je ne veux plus que tu es froid.**_

Edward porta sa main de chair à ses lèvres, dans l'espoir de faire taire ses gémissements, il était bien réveillé à présent: « aaah…umm… », mais n'entendais pas ce que lui demandait son frère.

- Edward… tu as encore froid…?

- Al…nnn…aaah.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire lâcher prise, Edward agrippa le bras qui entourait son corps, l'autre main de l'armure tenait sa cuisse nue. Mais ça ne servait à rien, l'automail avait peu de force comparé à l'âme en cuirasse. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, son esprit se perdait déjà face aux sensations que son corps lui faisait ressentir.

- Non… Alphonse… Al! Non! nnn. Al… ah!…non! Aaah!

_**Edward est plus qu'un simple frère pour moi…**_

_**Tout ça parce que je le touche…**_

_**Ses expressions changent.**_

_**Il soupire.**_

_**Il tremble.**_

_**Il dit mon nom.**_

_**C'est simples gestes d'Ed suffisent à me rendre heureux.**_

_**Pour moi c'est tout ce qui importe.**_

Edward ne bougeait plus, son corps était trempé de sueur. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Alphonse retira doucement sa main, regardant le visage endormi de son frère. Il avait l'air si paisible, si fragile avec sa chevelure doré qui lui tombait sur le torse, et les joues encore rouge du plaisir récent.

_**J'enfouis mon amour.**_

Edward était de nouveau sous la couverture. Il respirait un peu mieux. Soudain une grande main métallique se posa sur son front.

- Tout ça ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas le toucher normalement avec ce corps…

Alphonse retira sa main, mais la voix endormie d'Ed l'arrêta dans son geste: « C'est agréable…Al. ». Il reposa sa main sur le front brûlant.

_**Je suis pathétique… et désespéré.**_

_**C'est douloureux… pourtant je prends ces quelques mots comme une récompense.**_

* * *

Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, le vent soufflait calmement, faisant voleter la longe queue de cheval de l'armure. Les frères Elric traversaient les rues de Central sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient. L'armure suivant de près la silhouette devant elle.

_**Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Maintenant, je pense qu'Edward ne se souvient pas de l'effet qu'à eu la médecine sur lui.**_

* * *

_ - Ed…Ed!_

_L'enfant était recroquevillé sous la couverture jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il était transi de froid, sa toux était grasse et sa voix cassée par la mauvaise grippe qu'il avait attrapé quelques jours plus tôt. La fièvre l'avait terrassé de fatigue, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte._

_- uuuh…*tousse*…Ed…Edward…_

- Alphonse.

_De là où il était, l'enfant ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une paire de pieds. Des pieds d'adulte. C'était Edward, sa longue chevelure volait librement autour de lui, comme un voile doré autour de son visage. Alphonse n'en croyait pas ses yeux: « Edward…? »._

_- _Comment te sens-tu?

_- J'ai si froid…s'il te plait… Ed… *tousse* réchauffe-moi… _

_L'enfant tendait les mains vers l'aîné. Celui-ci sourit et se glissa silencieusement auprès du plus jeune qui se glissa immédiatement dans ses bras, fermant les yeux de soulagement._

_- Ed…_

_- _Tu n'as plus froid?

_Tous deux se faisaient face, callés sous la couverture. Alphonse ouvrit les yeux, fixant son frère._

_- Non. Je n'ai plus froid.- il referma les yeux, déjà près à s'endormir._

_- _Tu n'aimes personne d'autre?

_Alphonse rouvrit les yeux, étonné par la question: « Non. Edward est le seul pour moi. Il n'y a que lui que j'aimerai pour toujours. ». L'enfant souriait, les joues légèrement rouges à cause de l'aveu._

_Edward sourit à son tour. Alphonse se rapprocha encore plus de son frère, ses yeux plein de mélancolie: « Qu'est-ce que tu as Ed? Je… Ed… », il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil: « …ne pars pas… ». L'adolescent serra son cadet dans ses bras, fermant les yeux à son tour._

- Bonne nuit. Alphonse.

_La lune apparaissait derrière les nuages, éclairant peu à peu la chambre de sa douce lueur._

* * *

Le jeune garçon était assis dans son immense lit.

- …un rêve?

Il regarda sa chambre, rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme d'habitude, les rayons du soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre, les piles de livres étaient posées à même le sol contre le mur. Il avait fait un rêve. Un rêve étrange. Qui troublait sa mémoire.

- Mais… - la silhouette du rêve réapparut dans son esprit embrumé - qui était ici?

_Je le connaissais._

L'image d'un jeune homme blond vint se forger dans son esprit. Le torse nu, il avait un cercle alchimique tracé sur son cœur. Les yeux fermés, un sourire délicat sur les lèvres, les mains jointes comme pour une prière.

_Je le connais depuis toujours._

Les mains se délient et se posent sur le torse. La chevelure brillante se met à flotter, une lumière vive.

Lentement la larme coule sur la joue d'Alphonse. Il se souvient.

- Ed…ward.

Le souvenir de l'adolescent disparu, allongé à côté de lui dans son rêve le rend si triste. Il gémit, ses larmes coulant plus abondamment.

- Ed…ward.

_**J'ai froid.**_

_**Je tremble.**_

_**J'ai mal.**_

_**Je suffoque.**_

_**Je suis tout seul…**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Par pitié, de là où tu es…**_

_**Là-bas, si tu me vois.**_

_**Dis mon nom, appelle-moi.**_

_**Par pitié, Edward…**_

Il était tout seul, les années passaient inlassablement et il était toujours aussi seul. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, il avait récupéré le manteau rouge sang, le portant sur son corps nu. Il était perdu sans lui.

_**Edward?**_


End file.
